Military education and training is a process which intends to establish and improve the capabilities of military personnel in their respective roles. Before any person gets authorization to operate technical equipment or be on the battlefield, they must undergo basic training and advanced training. In the advanced training, military technology and equipment is taught. Also, there are various equipment and field training provided during the advanced training. In the field training, one of the training includes a target shooting training. The target shooting training includes real-time shooting or firing activities on targets. The shooting or firing activities are carried-out in various ways on target systems. The target systems are used for training of trainee or shooters and there exists various target systems, of which, few are as provided below.
One prior art target system includes a stationary target. In this type of target system, an image of a target is raised in front of the trainee for practice. The target being stationary, it would be visible to the trainee all the times. This target system does not provide any real-time, decisional requirement as to the threat status of the target to the trainee during training.
Another target system includes a moveable target. One such movable target is provided by placing a target image on a hanger and moved using a driver such as cable. Thus, the feature of movable target from one place to other place is introduced. The movement is carried-out in directions towards and away from the trainee. Though the advantage of mobility at various positions, (towards and away from the trainee) is provided; this target system still has a disadvantage of any real-time, decisional requirement as to threat status of the target to the trainee during training.
In another target system, the target image is rotated towards or away from trainee. Initially the target image is hidden from view of the target (0 degrees of rotation) and thereafter the target image is rotated to face the trainee (90 degrees from initial position). Even though this target system provide some kind of simulation other than the stationary or moving targets, the target in this system is rotated in only fixed direction and angle. Thus, the trainees anticipates the rotation and wait for rotate to happen and can easily focus on the target and therefore, the target system does not provide any decisional requirement as to the threat status of the target.
Another kind of target system includes complex frames to provide stability to the target system during usage. The frames usually require assembling and disassembling before and after use respectively. Also, the system needs regular adjustments depending on the surface on which they are placed. Thus, these types of target system are difficult to transport and deploy in the field for training. Thus, the target system would have limitations by way of specific locations and environments in which they are installed, and the possible arrangements of targets available.
Another kind of target system includes a method of providing a mobile target system which provides dynamic moving target to simulate lifelike movements and give the trainee simulation of real close quarter's firearms engagement. However, the target system does not provide a target system in which the target can be simulated in plurality of possible directions/orientations.
Thus, the existing gunnery training or target training systems provides different modes of target movements by changing the clamp position and clamp components, but they suffer from one or more disadvantages include less portability, relative complexity, larger, Also, they are limited in terms of the types of locations and environments they can provide for shooters/trainees and possible arrangements of targets. In addition, for providing different movements of the targets by changing various target clamping components, the target is placed and fixed using different target holding brackets for each movement or positions.
It is therefore desirable to have a device and an associated method thereof that would overcome the shortcomings or at least substantially ameliorate the shortcomings and disadvantages of the conventional target training systems.